Swiftkill
I wtedy, pierwszy raz w moim życiu, ujawniła się we mnie wada męcząca cały ród Czarnokrwistych... Furia. ~Swiftkill Swiftkill jest jedną z głównych postaci w komiksie Kay Fedewy The BlackBlood Alliance. 'Jest starszą siostrą 'Bloodspill. Wygląd Swiftkill to chuda wadera o bordowym umaszczeniu, gdzieniegdzie ciemniejszym, na pysku, brzuchy, wypełnieniu uszu i tylnych łapach szarym. Jej oczy są zielone, natomiast pod nim znajdują się znaki typowe dla Czarnokriwstych o tym samym kolorze co oczy. Kiedy wpada w furię, oczy są całe zielone. Charakter Niegdyś obowiązki wobec Inarii były jej całym życiem. Teraz stara się wyzbyć całej odpowiedzialności, jednak prowadzi to do większych lub mniejszych problemów. Serce Swiftkill skamieniało i naprawdę rzadko jest miła dla kogoś spoza zaufanych jej wilków. Historia O dzieciństwie jej oraz Bloodspiil nic nie wiadomo, poza tym, że pochodzą ze Wschodu. Po dołączeniu do Inarii zaciągnęła się do Elitarnej Gwardii, gdzie awansowała na stanowisko kapitana. Jak sama powiedziała, była najmłodszym Czarnokrwistym wilkiem, któremu udało się to osiągnąć. Przywódcy Whitewind i Greyback, ku niezadowoleniu ich córki, Rapier, chcieli mianować Swiftkill Alfom. W czasie Wielkiego Polowania, celebrowaniu Inraiańskiego długotrwałego spokoju, Rapier kazała swoim zwolennikom zaatakować i zabić młodą Czarnokrwistą. Pomimo tego, że Swiftkill była sama, pokonała całą czwórkę. Podczas kiedy zielonooka walczyła ze swoimi przeciwnikami, Rapier zakradła się do legowiska Imka i Avie - jej młodszego rodzeństwa. Chwilę po niej do legowiska wpadła Swiftkill, która kazała jej się wynosić. Rapier jedynie jej oznajmiła, że "nie skrzywdzi ich", jednak po chwili próbowała zabić szczenięta. Wtedy w Swiftkill po raz pierwszy zbudziła się furia. Zaatakowała waderę i w szale, nie wiedząc kiedy, zabiła szczenięta. Po tej krwawej masakrze, chcąc zabić Rapier, ta podziękowała jej i powiedziała, że wykonała za nią całą brudną robotę. Wadera nie wiedząc co zrobić, położyła się obok szczeniąt, płacząc i po chwili zasypiając. Niedługo potem obudziły ją zęby wbijające się w bok oraz krzyk Whitewind. Greyback, nie chcąc nawet jej wysłuchać, kazał zabić swoim poddanym zielonooką. Po chwili zrozpaczona Whitewind kazała im przestać oznajmiając przy tym, że "sama się tym zajmie". Kiedy już chciała skoczyć i wbić swoje kły w kapitana, Bloodspill powstrzymała ją. Chwyciła alfę za kark i przerzuciła nią brutalnie przez polanę grożąc, że porozrywa wszystkich na strzępy, jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał skrzywdzić Swift. Wraz z Bloodspill na polanę przybyli wszyscy Czarnokrwiści. Niektórzy prosili Alfy, by wysłuchali wersji Swiftkill, jednak wszystko na próżno. Ciekawostki * W Short'cie zostało ujawnione, że pochodzi ze Wschodu. * Jej wiek jest nieznany. * Jest, jak na razie, jedynym Czarnokrwistym, który został pokazany w komiksie pod wpływem Furii. * W późniejszych pracach Fredewa przedstawia ją ze znakami Bloodspill. * Jest niższa od siostry Cytaty Po tym wszystkim Inaria nie zapamiętała nas jako Elitarnych Gwardzistów... lecz jako Czarnokrwistych" - Swiftkill, opowiadając swoją historię posłańcom Whitewind "Proszę, Nightrun, ciotko Fairstep - szkoda słów. Niech Warbound poprowadzi wszystkich na północ" - Swiftkill do Nightrun i Fairstep "Muszę poukładać swoje myśli" - Swiftkill do Bloodspill Galeria Bba concept lineup with bg by kayfedewa-d7fqkza.png Bba poster by kayfedewa.jpg Bebeh swiff by kayfedewa-d9arqpm.png 20.jpeg 835795Swiftkill.png E5e37774b72098e44ef7f2badd9cc9c3.jpg Swift drawing by kayfedewa-daltywy.png Swift and mom concept by kayfedewa-d7fpkgr.png Swift draws by fablepaint-daqt67l.gif A walk with teacher by kayfedewa-d7bqv3t.jpg Swift and blood run by kayfedewa-damf5od.png Blackblood babiesssss rough concepts by kayfedewa-d7o3c33.jpg Swiftkill with bloodspill concept by kayfedewa-d74w6q6.jpg Swiftkill model sheet by kayfedewa.jpg Swift studies by kayfedewa-d8eos0a.png bba__swiftkill_for_kay_by_ninjanobody.png swiftkill_sheet_color_fix_by_kayfedewa.jpg a_bba_wolfpile_by_kayfedewa-d7xoqka.png the_blackblood_alliance_by_scooby522.jpg Kategoria:Wadery Kategoria:Czarnokrwiści Kategoria:Czerwoni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Żywi